Gathered
by pretty in orange
Summary: When all the Gundam pilots and their girlfriends live in a safehouse together, what will happen? 1XR 2XOC 3XOC 4XOC 5XOC My sequel to all of my OC fics, T for language.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the prologue to my huge sequel to all four of my OC stories. To understand this the best, you need to have read Troublemaker, Darkest Light, Secrets Kept and Silenced, those are my OC stories. It's very likely that these chapters will take a while after this one, as they're supposed to be big. Also, they're in the order that the OC stories were written, and likely always will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>Sometimes, oftentimes really, soldiers have to leave their loves behind to go and fight. They usually try to leave them with someone they trust, to make sure their precious people are safe.<p>

Wufei had to leave to fight, and he left his girlfriend Macy Nady, with their friend, Sally Po. Sally was the only person that Wufei trusted to leave Macy behind with, and likely the only person Macy got along with. Macy didn't get along well with anyone really, besides Wufei and Sally, and Wufei had little choice but to leave her with her sometimes overly maternal friend.

Trowa had a much easier way to leave his girlfriend, Andie Tru. They had both been in the circus, and Trowa knew that she'd be as safe as she could possibly be if she stayed in the circus. He could find her again easily, and he knew Catherine Bloom could keep Andie out of any trouble she might get in otherwise.

Quatre's girlfriend, Simbi Bettos, was sent to live with her best friend, Relena Peacecraft, as part of her defense force. Quatre didn't agree with it at first, but eventually he gave in, knowing that Simbi could hold her own.

Duo left his girlfriend, Renee Peacecraft, with her twin sister Relena, since the sisters had started to get along, as they hadn't for years.

But the story begins when the girls are collected and moved into a safe house with their boyfriends. That's when everything really begins.

* * *

><p>AN: Really short, but this is just to catch everyone up on who's with who and where who's been. Plus, I've been taught not to do lengthy prologues. Anyway, tell me what you think so far, please? Thank you for reading the prologue!


	2. Attempted Coexistence

A/N: And here we are at the first chapter. Since I don't really count the prologue as a chapter, dedication in this first chapter goes to FanFictionFiend who discussed the idea of a sequel with me and encouraged me. Thank you FanFictionFiend! This one's for you, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Are you bitter about me leaving you behind?" Wufei sighed as he led her into the safe house. "There wasn't another option, woman."<p>

"I'm not bitter, and do _not _call me woman." Macy hissed. "Just because you're pissy that Sally decided you needed a mental evaluation doesn't mean you get to take it out on me. Don't think Sally softened me up over those few months."

"I would hope not." Wufei smirked and spun, kissing her. Macy dropped her bag of clothes and wrapped her arms around his neck, secretly happy that he was ok. Despite the progress that their relationship had made, the separation had made them snap at each other like old times, but even to them it was clear they still loved each other.

"Don't ever call me woman again." Macy smirked, tightening her arms around his neck ever so slightly. "Or I might have to hurt you."

Wufei surveyed the look in her eyes and returned her smirk. "You're still a horrible liar."

"And you're an ass." Macy picked her bag back up and tossed it at Wufei.

Wufei got the wind knocked out of him when the bag hit him. After a few seconds of sputtering he asked, "What the hell do you have in there?"

"Clothes... oh, and several cans of mace." Macy smirked again; she was on a roll today. "Sally was worried about me being in a house with so many war-damaged men. She said not to be afraid to defend myself."

"How did you even get your hands on mace?" Wufei blinked in surprise and then narrowed his eyes. Macy had, a few months ago, been a woman who refused to use self-defense techniques. And now she was carrying the official's strength of pepper spray?

"Sally has her ways." Macy shrugged, the effect of startling her boyfriend wearing off. "Anyway, are we sleeping in the same room?"

"Yes." For the first time Wufei noticed how tired she looked. He remembered when he had pressured her to go with Sally so he could fight OZ, how Sally had to give Macy sleeping medication so she could sleep. Suddenly, Wufei felt guilty for having to leave Macy in the guerilla camp.

"You're staring, asshole." Macy snapped, giving Wufei further proof that she was exhausted.

"How have you been?" Wufei asked in a burst of kindness. He did love this girl, as cruel as she could be at times, not that he was any different when it came to brutal behavior.

"Don't bullshit me. You're not that nice." Macy rubbed her temples and heaved a huge sigh when Wufei waited for an answer. "I've been better than I was in the last few months, though."

Wufei set her bag down, lightly because he wasn't sure if mace could explode, and drew her into a hug. "You were worried." He mumbled, holding her against him.

"Don't make assumptions." Macy snapped, but the way she pressed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows told Wufei everything he needed to know.

"Whatever you say." Wufei rolled his eyes; Macy could be completely ridiculous sometimes. "Our room is the last one on the right, down that hall. My things are already in the room, you'll recognize them."

"No, I'm completely senile already." Macy shot the words at him like a bullet soaked in sarcasm. Wufei flinched as she heaved her bag over her shoulder and walked away from him. He hated to think he would have to win her over _again, _as if the first time wasn't difficult enough, but he refused to give up on her.

He loved her too much to give up on her.

* * *

><p>"I just have to finish up this set in the circus, Catherine's got another understudy that can take over after I leave." Andie told Trowa over the videophone. "I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can. I feel bad that you're lonely there."<p>

"It's ok, really." Trowa felt a smile tug at his lips. "I understand. There haven't been any more incidents with the lion?"

"No, I've got it under control this time." Andie laughed. "Though the manager almost got his hand bitten off, which he fully deserved." Andie put a hand by her mouth as if she was hiding her speech from someone. "Personally, I laughed."

"Don't get in trouble." Trowa said solemnly. "I wouldn't you getting in trouble just to talk to me."

"I'm always in trouble." Andie smiled, playing with the star in her long black hair. Catherine had given it to her as her circus sister. "Just the other day Catherine bitched me out because I was wearing something, and I'll quote her, 'that's too slutty'. It was her dress, it's not like I got it from Hookers R Us!"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Catherine peered into the video screen. "Hi Trowa! You two aren't having phone sex are you?"

"Are you serious?" Andie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I swear you're worse than a Mother sometimes, Cathy."

Trowa couldn't resist letting a little chuckle go. Andie and Catherine's spats were one thing that continued to amuse him. Still, he kept out of it.

"I still have those photos of you making out with Trowa, kiddo, you better be careful." Catherine teased, flicking Andie's nose. "And don't make that face, it'll stick that way."

"Isn't it amazing she hasn't spawned yet?" Andie asked Trowa, receiving a bop on the head for her comment from Catherine. "She'd be the perfect Mother."

"I'm seventeen, I'm not a whore." Catherine sighed.

"That dress says otherwise." Andie shot back, smirking.

"Trowa what do you think?" Catherine peered into the screen again. "Am I a whore?"

"No." Trowa gave Andie an apologetic look and then returned his gaze to Catherine. "But you need to stop wearing just that bra around with your jeans. Guys will think you are one."

"The manager was gawking at her boobs the other day!" Andie interrupted, smirking. "And don't say that's not true. He's a closet pervert and we all know it. One year younger and you'd be serious jailbait Catherine."

Trowa leaned back in his chair and watched his girlfriend and the girl that had claimed the big sister role to both he and Andie, squabble. "Guys, don't you have a show in 20 minutes?"

"We're both all ready." Andie sighed. "But the manager backed the show off by half an hour so we have to sit around in costume until they get whatever it is fixed."

"It is frustrating." Catherine conceded. "We need more maintenance around here or we're going to be waiting all night. And those poor audience members, they don't want to leave and miss anything but they hate having to sit around and wait. I feel bad for them the most."

"Right." Trowa nodded understandingly. "Well I have to go, the others are starting to arrive. Call me back when you get a chance."

"Oh there'll be a chance." Andie sighed and Catherine told her not to be a brat before hanging up the connection.

Trowa shook his head and laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Trowa!" Quatre and Simbi both tackled the stoic boy at once, almost knocking him over.<p>

"How have you been? It's never not been bad, yes?" Simbi asked, puzzling Trowa. When he gave her the usual odd look, she kissed his cheek in a sisterly manner and laughed.

"What did she mean?" Trowa asked his blonde friend.

"Even I'm not sure of that one." Quatre whispered back. "Simbi, can you translate?"

"The fighting was hard on everyone, right?" Simbi tipped her head to the side and smiled at Trowa. "I hope it wasn't too hard on you Trowa, you're a nice boy." Simbi flinched and rubbed her temples.

"She can't talk like most people for too long, it gives her headaches." Quatre explained, kissing Simbi's temple. "Why don't you go and find someone to talk to?" He prodded, but Simbi shook her head.

"I want to hang out with you and Trowa." Simbi flinched and touched her temple, but kept up the normal people speak for a little longer. "I haven't seen either of you for a long time."

"Alright." Quatre smiled at her and then turned to his friend. "Is Andie going to come?"

"I just spoke with her." Trowa nodded. "As soon as she finishes up her act in the circus, and Catherine's new understudy can take over, she's going to find a way to get here."

"What is she like? Nice or never?" Simbi eyed Trowa, waiting to see if he understood.

"She's very nice." Trowa nodded, hoping that he understood what she meant. "I think you two will get along well."

Simbi flashed Trowa a congratulatory smile for understanding her and then settled for holding Quatre's hand and listening to the conversation.

"How was Relena?" Trowa glanced between Simbi and Quatre, unsure of who could answer his question.

"She's never changed." Simbi said brightly. "Kind as always, loving and sweet. But she gets along with her copy, Renee."

"Relena's identical twin, Renee." Quatre translated. "They used to not get along, but now they're... well, Relena's not at Renee's throat anymore. I believe Renee is coming here with Duo though."

Trowa nodded and then pointed down the hall. "Your room is the last one on the left. There's two beds in each room, so if you want to sleep in the same bed or not, well, it doesn't matter."

Quatre nodded, and he glanced at Simbi, but she seemed to be off in her own little world, staring around the room in wonder.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Trowa nodded, retreating to what would be his and Andie's room.

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed?" Quatre asked. It wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed; they had several times actually. He just didn't want Simbi to feel forced to do anything.

"It's never not a big deal, ever." Simbi said blankly, still staring around the room. "It's not like we never slept side by side, so why should it ever bother me?"

Quatre let that register for a moment, and then replied. "I didn't want you to feel pressured, that's all."

"Don't worry, you've never pressured me." Simbi kissed Quatre quickly and wandered off to a window.

Quatre let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes it seemed like the more Simbi tried not to be cryptic, the more cryptic she became.

* * *

><p>"You'll like it here." Duo said encouragingly as he led Renee into the safe house. "My friends are here, and a lot of girls for you to talk to too."<p>

Renee gave him an unsure look. It seemed like the more nervous she got, the quieter she became. With Duo, it was the other way around, he babbled when he got nervous.

"I'm here." Duo assured her. "Even if you hate everyone else, I'm here."

Renee kissed him gently, half on the lips and half on his cheek. "Love you." She whispered, though he could see she was worried about this new arrangement.

"Love you too." Duo smiled at her before continuing. "Heero's going to be here soon too, so even though you don't like him, he's a familiar face." Duo babbled to keep Renee from panicking. "I don't really know any of the girls, but you'll probably get along with Quatre and Trowa, they're nice guys... Wufei probably not so much."

"Did I hear my name, Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he came out of the hall, looking beyond pissed.

"I was just telling Renee about you." Duo gave a nervous laugh. "You two probably won't get along and Wufei, I think you're scaring her..." Duo gently turned Renee's face away from Wufei's death glare and he hugged the girl to him. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing." Wufei sighed, something was bothering him, and wandered off, looking like a faded picture of how he usually was.

"That was weird." Duo muttered, but he tipped Renee's face up to him. "You ok?"

Renee glanced over at Wufei and then gave Duo a questioning look.

"He'll be alright." Duo soothed, though he was surprised Renee was worried about a guy that had probably gotten her pretty close to having a heart attack, at least the closest she'd ever been.

And so life in attempted coexistence began...

* * *

><p>AN: I really need to go to sleep now. I was just going to do the WufeiXMacy scene but then I was like ah to heck with it and did the whole thing. Personally, I like it, but it's your opinion that counts! Thank you for reading!


	3. First Nights

A/N: I'm seriously thinking that last chapter being so quick to write was a fluke. It seems like these chapters should take so much longer to write. And I'm not feeling well, again, so I doubt this will go smoothly. Anyway, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>Nightfall hit and each of the pilots found themselves in a very different situation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Land somewhere." Wufei grumbled as Macy paced the length of the room. She had been like this for nearly an hour, and it was almost eleven now. Despite his usual patience with her, this was wearing thin. Really, really thin.<p>

"Shut up." Macy snapped, and though it was just two little words, Wufei clenched his teeth with anger he could barely contain. He didn't snap at her, she didn't deserve that after what she'd been through, but it was getting harder not to.

"What is with you?" Wufei held the anger out of his tone, and to his surprise he sounded more appalled than anything else. "When I left we had settled this war between us, and look at yourself. You're fighting with me." He locked eyes with her. "Me."

"Sorry." Macy sighed and she did look apologetic. "I get that you had to leave me with Sally, alright? That's not the issue."

"Then what is it?" Wufei rubbed his temples. "You're acting like when we first met except without the man-hating rants."

"I'm pissed off because you didn't try even once to contact me and tell me you were ok." Macy looked away. "Call me a weak, stupid, annoying woman all you want but I worried about you, you idiot."

"It would've put everyone at your camp in danger." Wufei sighed; sometimes she refused to acknowledge things like this. He swore that sometimes girls made up excuses just to find a reason to be mad.

Women. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand them.

"You're not completely stupid, you could've figured out something." Macy glared at him with everything she had.

Despite how brave Wufei was, he still felt himself shrink into the bed under her glare. He decided to try one last thing before he caved and apologized. "I didn't want to scare you with a battlefield. You've seen enough in your life."

"Oh, now you're just bullshitting me for kicks." Macy glared at him again and Wufei swallowed.

Honestly, he hadn't wanted her to see the carnage. For a girl that had been repeatedly attacked and abused her whole life, she was strong, but not that strong. Still, as he tried to avoid her third degree glare, he realized he might've been wrong.

"Say it." Macy raised her eyebrows at him. "Say it and we can go to sleep."

Wufei took a deep breath. He had never apologized to a woman, not even Meiran. "I'm sorry." He said in a rushed tone.

"That's all I wanted." Macy smirked, even as she crawled into bed beside him. "Don't be so difficult next time."

Wufei sighed, but his lips twitched into a small smile when Macy laid her head on his chest. He held back any smartass remarks with great ease. It was calming to know that she wasn't mad at the moment, and that she was here, so close, tracing his collarbone with a pinky finger.

Women. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand them, but he loved this one.

* * *

><p>"Catherine is she ok?" Trowa asked over the video screen. The whole time that he had been talking to Andie, the hazel-eyed girl had looked pale, with greenish undertones. He hoped she wasn't sick; she didn't need to be doing shows so late at night if she was ill.<p>

"I'm fine, Trowa, don't be so paranoid." Andie rolled her eyes, but when she adjusted herself in her chair Trowa realized she was shaking, just like she had when she had been attacked by the circus lion.

"Oh, she didn't tell you about her little incident?" Catherine pulled up a chair beside Andie and shook her head. "I've been trying to teach her the acrobatics, and she fell halfway off the swing during tonight's show. The bar caught on her stomach. She doesn't have any serious injuries, but she's going to be bruised like an apple that was dropkicked in the morning." Catherine smoothed Andie's hair gently. "You need rest, sweetie."

"I want to talk to Trowa." Andie said, but her voice sounded smaller.

"Right." Catherine rolled her eyes. "As soon as she got out of the crowd's view she started apologizing, she was just worried she had ruined the show. Audience members wanted to know if she was ok."

"Did you take something for it?" Trowa asked his girlfriend. Knowing Andie's aversion to painkillers she had refused to take anything for the pain.

"The on call doctor gave me a shot of something." Andie shrugged. "Nothing hurts too badly right now."

"On the upside, I got her a flight to be out there by tomorrow afternoon. She needs to heal and you're so good at helping her do that Trowa." Catherine gave her "little brother" a smile. "Plus, if I keep her here, she's going to want to get back on the acrobatics equipment and I don't think we need that right now."

Andie whispered something to Catherine and then bolted out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Trowa eyed the way Andie had run, trying to figure out where she was heading.

"She thinks she's going to puke." Catherine sighed. "She doesn't have any internal injuries; I think the heavy-duty painkiller just made her feel sick. I better go check on her. Bye Trowa." Catherine turned off her screen, leaving Trowa alone in his room.

Trowa sighed. Andie sure could get into trouble in that circus.

Good thing she was coming to stay with him.

* * *

><p>"Simbi, you've been staring out the window for half an hour." Quatre gave his girlfriend a gentle tug, but she wasn't moving. "At least tell me what's wrong, please?" He pleaded.<p>

"Who is beside Relena?" Simbi asked softly. She turned toward Quatre, pressing her lips together with an extreme kind of worry.

Quatre was about to ask for a translation, but then he realized the question was simply who was with Relena. "Heero Yuy." He replied, slipping his hand around hers. "He loves her, he'll protect her."

"Does she trust him like she trusts me?" Simbi squeezed Quatre's hand gently. "Will he take care of her gently and never hurt her?"

"She trusts Heero more than anyone else trusts Heero." Quatre smiled at her, trying to be soothing. For the months that Quatre had been at war, Simbi hadn't left her best friend's side, having been her bodyguard. Now, it was clearly taking its toll on her. "She's safe with him, I promise."

Simbi nodded, then kissed Quatre's cheek. "You shouldn't have stayed up. You're tired."

"You too." Quatre touched the corner of Simbi's eye, near her temple to indicate her eyes were already half closed.

"Yes..." Simbi nodded and let him lead her to their room.

* * *

><p>Duo had woken up to sobbing, not how Renee usually cried, and he turned on the bedside lamp. "Renee?" He took a moment to absorb what he saw.<p>

Renee was pressed tightly against him, hands over her ears, full out sobbing... but she was asleep.

Duo wasn't sure what to do, should he wake her or try to comfort her in her sleep?

He didn't get to decide, as Renee's hands fell from her ears and her eyes shot open. She blinked at Duo in surprise and wiped at her tears self-consciously.

"What were you dreaming about?" Duo asked softly, holding her close. "What happened?"

"L-long story." Renee blinked and her eyebrows dived inward in frustration. Her stutter had been almost completely gone when Duo left her with her sister, and it hadn't come back for months, though she was still a quiet girl.

Duo kissed her forehead. "You want to talk about it now or can you go back to sleep?"

Renee pressed closer to him, taking a deep, shaky breath. She gave a slight nod and closed her eyes.

Needless to say, Duo couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm annoyed with myself because Wufei and Macy's part is always the longest. I know people do like the other couples it's... just not working the way I want it to. I'll figure it out though. I love reviews, so would you please send me some? Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Difficult Girls

A/N: I'm going to try and even the lengths of everyone's stories out in this, as it annoys me that Macy and Wufei's story is always the longest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, the drama began all over again, as usual.<p>

* * *

><p>Macy woke up with Wufei sprawled across her as if he had been protecting her from a bomb. Annoyed, Macy shoved at him until she managed to get out from under him. She sat up, readjusted her pajamas and glared at his sleeping figure. "I love you, but you can be as annoying as hell sometimes." She muttered and then covered her mouth. They had never traded I love yous, mostly because when they had gotten close to using the big L word, Wufei had left to go to battle.<p>

Luckily, Wufei was still sound asleep, which had been a rarity a few months ago. Macy could still remember when her simply moving a few feet away had caused him to jolt awake.

Despite her temper, she couldn't help reaching out and touching his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, when in his waking hours he was generally mad at someone or something.

Macy glanced at the clock and realized that she too, for the first time in months, had actually slept through the night. That was a first, ever since Wufei had left to go battle with Nataku, her nights had consisted of sleeping pills to try and get her to sleep, but waking up at midnight – or earlier - regardless of what she did.

"Idiot." She mumbled, though she wasn't sure who it was directed at. She laid her head back on his chest and smiled just a little bit.

He was alive and that was what mattered.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Trowa opened the door to see Andie holding a bag, her expression a mere shadow of its usual happiness.<p>

"How do you feel?" Trowa glanced towards her stomach, where the acrobat's bar had hit her, but the huge t-shirt she wore revealed nothing that he didn't already know.

"Like shit." Andie dropped her bag – it hit the carpet with a soft thud – and hugged Trowa tightly. "Not only was I throwing up most of last night from the painkillers, I feel horrible for messing up the show." She laid her head against his chest. "I feel like a failure. A failure with a big ugly bruise."

"Was Catherine mad?" Trowa asked, even though he knew the response.

"No. But she babied me after that like I was some child that had fallen off the playground equipment." Andie sighed and closed her eyes. "Manager was pissed though, he didn't want me to leave still. Said I had spunk for not causing a scene."

"You're alright though?" Trowa smoothed her hair and watched her expression become annoyed. He knew she hated that question, but it had to be asked at some point.

"I'm fine, Trowa." Andie wrapped her arms around his neck, lovingly, through her annoyance. "I was treated like a child all of last night, so don't you dare treat me like one too. I may be injured but I didn't regress ten years because of it."

Trowa smiled despite his worry. If she still had this attitude, she would be fine, he was sure.

* * *

><p>"Quatre?" Simbi asked. When she got silence as a response, she tried again. "Honey?" She realized he was sick, probably just a cold, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't seriously ill.<p>

"I'm just tired, Simbi." Quatre murmured, rolling over in bed. "Just let me sleep, please..."

"It's almost past the thirteenth hour." Simbi sighed, but she sat beside him. "You're hot."

Quatre cast her a sleepy yet surprised look until he got the translation. "Oh, I have a fever." He gave a small nod, though he was starting to drift off. "It's just a cold. I'll be better in a bit." His eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Simbi went to the bathroom and ran cool water over a washcloth, squeezed it out and laid it across Quatre's forehead. She kissed his cheek and lay beside him, unafraid of catching whatever he had.

"Feel better honey..." She whispered, stroking his cheek. "Feel better soon and always..."

* * *

><p>"Now do you want to talk about it?" Duo asked hopefully as he and Renee cuddled in front of the TV. Renee had disappeared for most of the morning, she called it exploring but Duo called it spying, since she had been peeking in the others' rooms. Still, he wouldn't pick on her for it, since she had such little human interaction to start with.<p>

"As a kid, I had... vivid hallucinations. Of monsters." Renee began slowly, trying to keep her returning stutter in check. "I still have dreams about them occasionally, and they scream at me. It's not a big deal..."

"You were sobbing in your sleep, Ren." Duo sighed, he hated when Renee tried to tell him big things weren't big deals. "You never sob. You scared me. How is this not a big deal?"

Renee clammed up after that, but pressed close to Duo as they watched TV.

Duo figured if she didn't want to talk about it, they didn't have to, but he was sure it would reoccur...

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, short chapter, but I wanted to do fiction work today and I wanted everyone's story to be closer to even instead of Wufei and Macy dominating the chapter. Anyway, I would love it if you would leave me a review, I'll do my best to respond in a timely fashion. Thank you for reading!


	5. Meetings

A/N: I have so much I need to do on here, and it's going to storm so I have to hurry up. In other words, if you see a major plot problem in here, report it to me, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Wufei asked and promptly got hit in the face, with a pillow, hard enough that he wobbled on his feet. "What the hell, Macy?"<p>

"Did you put my bag somewhere?" Macy seemed jumpy, though slightly apologetic.

"In the closet." Wufei motioned towards the closet door, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend. "Why are you so damn paranoid lately?"

"I'm not." Macy pulled her bag out of the closet and began counting her cans of mace. "I just don't want anyone getting into my stuff, ok?"

"I feel like I'm in a commercial for a mental hospital..." Wufei muttered, receiving a glare. "Did something happen to you while I was gone?" He added in a normal tone.

"Maybe, maybe not." Macy rubbed her wrist, almost absently, and sighed. "Either way, I don't want to talk about it."

Wufei rubbed his temples. Generally he didn't force her to do things she didn't want to, but this seemed important. He shoved her bag into the back of the closet and sat down on the floor, pulling her onto his lap. "Macy. Tell me what happened. Now."

Macy glared at him and squirmed, trying to get away. Wufei waited until she had relaxed to repeat his question.

"I'm fine, alright, I don't want to talk about it." When he didn't respond, she added, "Screw _off_."

"You're not fine." Wufei added, his tone even. Soldiers he could get mad at, Macy he tried not to. "Tell me what happened." Then he uttered the one word that few people had ever heard him say. "Please."

Macy turned a bit to look at him, and then sighed. "I got captured by an OZ soldier at one point and he slit my wrists trying to kill me." She shrugged and held her wrists up, each one with a pale pink scar each. "Good thing the idiot didn't know which way to slit someone's wrists to kill them."

"What happened after that?" Wufei couldn't help the edge creeping into his voice. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. This never would've happened on his watch. _Never. _

"It's a little fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure Sally shot him and he died." Macy shrugged. "See, I told you it wasn't a big deal."

Wufei sighed, he wasn't sure he would ever get used to Macy's cavalier attitude. Then, he took each of her wrists and pressed a gentle kiss to each scar.

He would protect her from then on.

* * *

><p>"Trowa?" Andie asked as they settled in the currently vacant living room. "Do you think Catherine would've told me if she was mad at me for messing up the show? Be honest."<p>

"Yes." Trowa replied without hesitation. "You know her, and you remember what happened when she found out I had been treating your wounds."

"Good point." Andie leaned her head on his shoulder. "Still, I feel bad. It was my fault that the show flopped."

"You didn't mean to do it." Trowa kissed her cheek. "It's not like you tried to get hurt to come here."

"I know..." The girl heaved a sigh and shook her head. "I just really wanted to be able to help Catherine out. It sucks that I couldn't even do that."

"Acrobatics are hard." Trowa pulled her closer, being careful not to touch her stomach. "You should be thankful you're alive. You could've been hurt a lot worse than you were."

"Yeah..." Andie cuddled up to him, flinching as she did so.

"Don't strain yourself." Trowa's hidden eye didn't hide the worry he had for her. Even though he hadn't seen the actual bruise yet – Andie said it was "too damn ugly to be publicized" – he saw the pain that it caused her in nearly every movement.

"I can suck it up." Andie shrugged and leaned on him. "I'm not quite as weak as I used to be."

"You were never weak." Trowa argued, kissing her temple. "I've never seen anyone get attacked by a lion like that and not cry."

"I wasn't exactly the perfect soldier through it though." Andie argued, but when Trowa didn't say anything she let it drop. "What are the other girls here like?"

"Simbi and Renee are nice." Trowa began slowly, trying his best not to insult anyone. "Simbi likes to be kind of... cryptic. Renee barely talks at all, but when she does she's kind."

"You told me about Simbi and Quatre but who is Renee with?" Andie asked, though she was closing her eyes and cuddling up to him.

"Renee is with Duo." Trowa said.

"Is anyone with that Wufei dude I've heard about?" Andie yawned and hugged Trowa's arm. Trowa knew she would be asleep in five minutes, max. He hadn't realized how being injured took so much out of her.

"That would be Macy..." Trowa sighed, trying to figure out a way to say what he wanted to without insulting someone. "She's... it's probably not in your best interest to talk with. She's kind of like a cat that only likes one person, and that's Wufei."

"Mmkay." Andie murmured, and then fell asleep leaning on Trowa.

Trowa smiled slightly and watched her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better, honey?" Simbi leaned over Quatre who was barely awake.<p>

"Mostly." Quatre sat up; he had fuzzy memories of Simbi taking care of him while he was sick. "Thank you for taking care of me, Simbi." He smiled at her.

"I always will." Simbi kissed his forehead and giggled, tilting her head to the side so some of her dark brown hair fell in her face.

"Why do you always do that?" Quatre murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "You have a beautiful face, why are you always trying to hide it?"

"I only do that when I'm with you." Simbi giggled. "I like it when you brush my hair out of my face, I've always liked it."

Quatre thought back to their first meeting as children, and indeed, she had done the head tip so her hair got in her face even back then.

"I love you." Quatre whispered, weaving his fingers through her hair and pulling her down towards him. "Can I have a kiss or are you afraid of catching what I have?"

"I've never been afraid of you." Simbi whispered, leaning in for the kiss.

But really, in her mind, there was nothing to be afraid of, Gundam pilot or not.

* * *

><p>"Buddy, can you stop screaming?" Duo asked Heero. "You're scaring Renee."<p>

"I am not screaming." Heero said indignantly. He had only arrived a few hours earlier, but already he was arguing with Relena over the phone about her bodyguard count. While Renee didn't look completely terrified, she did look uncomfortable with all the angry shouts from her sister and her boyfriend.

"I-I'm not scared." Renee argued, but her tone was so soft that even Duo, who had been attuned to her soft voice, barely heard her.

Heero turned back to the video screen and started his argument with Relena over again. Duo could tell this was going nowhere fast. But when the braided boy turned to look back at Renee, she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Renee knocked softly on the door, and when it opened she blinked in surprise. She hadn't exactly met Macy yet, and they certainly hadn't been left alone together yet, and this wasn't what she was expecting.<p>

"You need something?" Macy raised an eyebrow.

"Wufei seemed upset the other day, and I thought you might be having problems..." Renee took a deep breath and forced herself to keep going, despite that annoying stutter she could feel coming on. "S-so I just wondered if everything was going ok w-with you two now. And I hope that things j-just continue to get better for you t-two." She gave the other blonde a shaky smile.

Macy blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Yeah. Things are going better now. Thanks for asking." A pause ensued and Renee almost walked away until Macy added, "Renee, right? Renee Peacecraft, right?"

"Mhm." Renee cleared her throat slightly to try and clear the stutter out. "Macy Nady, correct?"

Macy nodded. "You're pretty nice for a Peacecraft. From what I hear from Heero out there on the video screen they're generally louder."

Renee giggled, just a tiny laugh, but Macy's smile widened.

Duo ran up, slipping his arm around Renee. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, glaring at Macy, who was just smiling as peacefully as she could.

"No." Macy leaned on the doorway, revealing a surprised Wufei sitting on the floor with a part of his Gundam in his hand. "No problems."

Duo nodded in disbelief, but as he led Renee away, he asked, "What were you doing?"

Renee looked up at him with a mirror of Macy's peaceful smile and said, "Making friends."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took forever. I tried to get them all the same length, or close, but it didn't work out. Anyway, tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


	6. Storm Effect

A/N: The whacked out weather (they keep saying it's going to storm like crazy and then it doesn't) gave me the idea for this chapter. Yes, one general idea spread over the length of a chapter, because everyone reacts differently to the same thing, especially when they come from such different back-stories. Anyway, I'll stop rambling for you, as if the disclaimer isn't long enough to cause annoyance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Hm... It's storming." Macy stood at the window of her and Wufei's room, peering out at the storm. Her hands pressed against the glass, her eyes tracing every drop that trickled down the glass, she looked like a child.<p>

Wufei came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why do you always seem sad when it's raining?" He asked, his tone soft, especially for him.

"I didn't tell you?" Macy turned her head slightly, looking at him with wide blue eyes. When he shook his head, she leaned back against him. "It's not sad, really, just kind of nostalgic. It was raining when I ran away from home."

Wufei tried to think back to the days before he had found Macy sitting on Nataku's shoulder, but his memory was fuzzy of anything before the blue-eyed girl, and he couldn't remember. He never had figured out exactly how long she'd been running before she met him.

"You look like you're thinking hard." Macy gave him a playful half-smirk, half-smile. "Does it hurt?"

Wufei exhaled in kind of a silent laugh. "You _have_ softened up." He said with a little smirk, squeezing her against him.

"Just while it's storming." Macy turned fully in his arms, kissing his jaw. "Don't expect me to be all wussy forever. That's just not in my nature."

"That's why I love you." Wufei kissed her forehead. After the words set in, they stepped away from each other quickly. "I have to go work on Nataku." Wufei said, though he didn't _have_ to.

"I want to go find Renee and make sure she's alright." Macy darted out the door before Wufei could make any attempt to save the moment.

Wufei sighed. For all the time he had spent with her, she sure was skittish.

* * *

><p>"Is it possible that the rain could make me feel worse?" Andie said, rolling over in bed and using a few choice words as she did it.<p>

"Yes." Trowa nodded, mainly because he didn't want to argue with her, but partly because he agreed. He sat beside her, propped up by the headboard, stroking her hair gently. "Can I see the bruise if I promise not to touch it?"

"It's ugly." Andie sighed, but this time she seemed close to relenting. Her hand hovered at the hem of her T-shirt. "You swear on your life you won't touch it?"

"Why would I ever do that to you when you're already in so much pain?" Trowa waited patiently as she eased her t-shirt up to her bra line.

The bruise did look bad, it went in a clean shot from right to left, and it was an extremely dark purple, like the color of black raspberries almost. Trowa nodded and Andie pulled her shirt down, flinching as it brushed her stomach.

"They were sure you didn't have any kind of internal bleeding?" Trowa asked, just because he wanted to be sure.

"They gave me an x-ray and then an ultra-sound to be sure." Andie pulled him in for a quick kiss. "It's just a frickin ugly bruise. I promise. It may hurt like hell and look like someone shot me up with a load of purple dye, but it's going to go away."

"I don't want you going back to the circus." Trowa whispered, still so close to her face that he could smell her toothpaste.

"I might someday." Andie said and when she caught Trowa's worried look she smiled. "But no matter what they tell me I'm not going back on the acrobat equipment. I'll stick to knife throwing from now on." She smirked playfully and added, "Because apparently throwing blades is safer for me than heights."

"Agreed." Trowa lay back down beside her and stroked her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt like this again."

"I'll try my best not to do anything life-threatening, ok? Just don't self-destruct. Catherine told me about that and I thought I might have to kill you." Andie gave a small laugh, and though she flinched she still added. "Figuratively of course, or my point would be moot."

Trowa smiled. "I'm glad you're still in good spirits."

"I'm trying." Andie smiled. "I don't want to bring anyone down with me."

Trowa nodded, he understood. He ran his fingers through her hair until she drifted off – she was always so tired lately – and then just lay there and watched her.

* * *

><p>"The sky is crying." Simbi murmured as she and Quatre stood inside their room, watching it rain out the window. "Why is the sky crying, honey?"<p>

Quatre blinked. "It's just rain, isn't it?"

"Yes, but there's reasons for everything and everything for a reason." Simbi hugged Quatre tightly.

"I suppose you're right." Quatre nodded, because he didn't really know what to say. What could he say to someone who was so sure the sky was crying?

"It rains a lot at funerals." Simbi squeezed Quatre tighter, her hands knotting in his shirt. "Do you think my family had a funeral?"

"I'm sure they did." Quatre kissed her cheek gently and ran his fingers through her hair. He found himself entranced with those brown silken strands for a moment, how reminiscent they weren't of Simbi. Someone who was bright and loving and gentle most of the time had such dark features, her hair, and her eyes. It didn't seem right; like maybe the Gods had gotten mixed up when she was preparing to be born and thought she was supposed to be a darker personality.

"Do you think they're in heaven?" Simbi asked, but her grip on him had loosened. She was turning back from getting upset, and relaxing in general.

Uh oh. Quatre tensed, this was not his jurisdiction. Especially since he killed people on regular basis and had no clue what happened to them after. "They were good people, I'm sure they were." Quatre felt her let go of him completely and watched her turn back to the window.

"Ow." Simbi rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"You can talk like you always do with me." Quatre smiled at her, trying to soothe her. "It doesn't bother me, you know that, Simbi. If you're in pain just talk like you want to."

"I wish to be normal, like other people, always blending into a crowd." Simbi's voice dropped, this was definitely a secret from her point of view. "I don't want to be as I am. I want to be like everyday people."

"You're you." Quatre stared at her in surprise. "I love you. But I'll love you, whoever you choose to be."

"I would never be overly cruel." Simbi assured him. "I just want to be... like people. Like everyday people."

"I want you to be who you're comfortable being." Quatre kissed her cheek. "Whoever that is."

Simbi was left to wonder exactly what that meant...

* * *

><p>"You don't like storms, huh?" Duo asked as Renee pressed herself closer to him. Duo was losing patience fast, as much as he loved Renee, any closer and she would meld into him. That and he desperately needed to work on Deathscythe.<p>

Thunder clapped and Renee squeaked, which made Duo feel even worse than he already did for losing patience. But really, there was only so much a man can take, even from his love.

With the last boom of thunder, Renee darted out of the hangar and ran straight into Macy. The Peacecraft looked up at the girl with wide eyes.

"Hey..." Macy hugged Renee against her, trying to calm her. "You don't like storms, it's ok. It's going to clear up in a bit, I'm sure. I won't let the storm get you."

Renee laid her head on Macy's shoulder, still shaking slightly, but visibly calmed.

"Don't steal my girlfriend." Duo asked as he breezed past them, only stopping to kiss Renee's hair.

"As much as your _Girls Gone Wild_ mind would like it, I don't swing that way." Macy shot at him; her annoyed look fading as she turned back to Renee. "I won't let the storm get you." She whispered again, unsure of who could hear them. She knew it sounded irrational, but a lot of her fears could sound irrational to others as well. Being afraid of a storm wasn't a huge deal, it wasn't like people who were afraid of a certain color or going outside.

"Y-you're nice." Renee gave her friend a shaky smile. "Thank you."

"You need a friend." Macy shrugged. "And you were nice to me when everyone else thought I was a bitch, so I think a friendship here might work."

* * *

><p>"Stop laughing, Maxwell, you're going to blow our cover." Wufei hissed as he watched the two girls talk.<p>

"I can't help it, Renee's never had a friend." Duo grinned. "And they're so cute together, your girlfriend all motherly, mine all daughterly."

"She's fifteen, do not call her motherly." Wufei hissed, and then turned to walk away.

"Whatever." Duo rolled his eyes and turned back to the scene before him. Maybe this safe house thing could actually work for the whole group...

* * *

><p>AN: I hate having to split Duo's part into two parts, but I don't want confusion. Anyway, tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


	7. Nighttime Love

A/N: Now, I think I'm just trying to keep working to stay awake. Having four things on rotation definitely helps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>The rain had toned down to a drizzle by that evening, but everyone's problems had not.<p>

* * *

><p>"Macy..." Wufei stood in front of the aforementioned girl who was huddled by the living room window.<p>

Macy was in the fetal position, head tucked down between her knees and chest. She wasn't crying, not as far as Wufei could tell anyway, but as far as he knew from everyone else, she hadn't moved or talked in over an hour.

"Macy." Wufei sat by her and slipped his arm around her. "Macy, tell me what's wrong?" The room was quieter than a morgue, and Wufei tensed. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, in hopes of getting her to say or do anything. He liked it when she screamed at him better than _this. _

"Stop saying that!" Macy looked at him, and though she wasn't crying she looked as if she might soon. "Ok, I just don't want to have to hear that or say that right now. I'm having a lot of flashbacks to my life before you, and the only person I ever said I love you to was my ex boyfriend. I believe you remember how _that_ ended."

Wufei remembered the story, how Macy's ex had stabbed her because she wouldn't have sex with him. He hadn't seen the scar for himself, Macy said it was on her thigh and she had never worn anything short enough for him to get a glimpse of it, probably for that reason. And he wasn't going to try to peek at it, that wasn't honorable.

"I hate this, everything's all screwed up." Macy heaved a shaky sigh and then swallowed hard. "I screwed up everything, didn't I? What we worked so hard to get to."

Wufei hugged her tightly, though he was wondering if she was having some sort of a mental breakdown. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had been, she had been through so much in her life and had always been so cavalier about it, it had to build up, right?

Macy didn't break down and cry, but she crawled into Wufei's lap and clung to him.

After nearly an hour of him convincing her that she hadn't messed up anything, that they didn't have to say those three words, that she wasn't crazy, and that even he had bad days, Macy fell asleep.

Wufei chose not to chance waking her, and instead curled around her more protectively, and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"I hate that I can't do anything!" Andie growled, and then swore as she struggled with her pajama shirt. Even the slightest movement caused pain so bad she swore she was never going anywhere near any kind of a swing again.<p>

"Here, let me." Trowa came to the rescue, pulling her shirt down, over her head, for her. He was careful not to touch her bruised stomach.

Andie shot him a frustrated look as she adjusted the straps of her sports bra under the shirt. "I'm sorry you practically have to dress me." She sighed. "I'm not just a drama queen, I swear. That bruise _hurts._"

"I bet it does, it's horrifying." Trowa smiled playfully at her and got a pillow chucked at him in response.

"Ass." Andie sprawled out on the bed, on her back, but she was laughing. "You've got an attitude today."

Trowa shrugged, and then sat beside her. "Are you going to move over?"

"You're going shirtless tonight?" Andie reached out and touched his abs. "Geez, Trowa, did you get even more cut when you went off to battle?" She scooted over to the other side of the bed for him.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Trowa leaned over her to kiss her cheek.

"I have a question." Andie brushed his hair out of his face, staring into both his eyes. "How many people have seen both sides of your face at once?"

Trowa blinked at her in surprise, and then laughed. "Very few."

"Shh, I'm going to tell you a secret." Andie whispered. "I like your hair the way it is, don't change it, ok?"

Trowa chuckled again, and then lay down beside her, holding her hand instead of her since he couldn't touch her stomach.

"Shh, Trowa's my secret..." She murmured as she drifted off, leaving Trowa to wonder what that could've possibly meant...

* * *

><p>Simbi stood in front of the window as Quatre slept that night, staring at her reflection. "Who am I?" She asked herself, then, "Who are you?" To the reflection in the glass. "Who could you be?" She pressed her hand to the glass, but then her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled, her body making a thud as it hit the carpet.<p>

Quatre woke immediately, he was always a light sleeper, and shook her gently. "Simbi! Simbi!" He checked her pulse, her eyes. She might as well have been asleep, but she wasn't responsive.

Her breathing became more and more shallow, and Quatre watched in horror as her breaths almost stopped before she sat up, blinking hard.

"Quatre, sorry, very sorry." Simbi rubbed her eyes. "I never meant to scare you as well, but that used to happen to me as a child. I just don't remember why it used to happen, I never remembered the truth..."

Quatre rubbed his eyes to brush away the tears, and then helped her up. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to lose you..."

"Honey, don't cry!" Simbi hugged him, almost squeezing the air out of him in the process. "Honey, I'm fine, fine always. Don't cry..."

"I'm not, really." Quatre managed a smile that still shook. "You should get some rest, we'll talk about what happened in the morning."

"Whatever you say, Honey." Simbi crawled into bed with him, pressing him against her tightly. "Wait." Simbi leaned over him, giving him a chaste kiss. "Goodnight love."

Despite that Simbi was herself, Quatre still couldn't sleep for hours to come.

* * *

><p>"So you made a friend, huh?" Duo asked Renee as they lay in bed together.<p>

"Mhm." Renee was dozing, had been for the past hour, but she couldn't seem to stay asleep. "Macy's nice."

"I'm glad you found a friend." Duo kissed her momentarily and then lay back beside her. "It's good for you to have friends outside your family."

"Mhm..." Renee's head dropped, but a few seconds later she was awake again. "She's brave, I think." Renee mumbled, pressing close to Duo. "I don't think she's afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something." Duo argued, but Renee was already drowsing again. He really didn't want to go to sleep until Renee was asleep, it didn't seem right to make her lay there and wake up 20 times over all alone. Duo closed his eyes for a moment until he heard her say his name. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Love you." Renee mumbled, and then she fell asleep, this time seemingly for good.

Duo smiled and whispered in her ear, "Love you more."

* * *

><p>"Relena, you need sleep." Heero argued, though it wasn't exactly arguing when all Relena had to say was "No" and "not right now".<p>

"I'm busy, Heero." Relena huffed as she scribbled on some documents. She was clearly wondering why she had let Heero talk to her this late. "Let it slide, ok?"

"I will find a way to get there and carry you to bed." Heero threatened.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Relena finally looked up at the video screen just to smirk at Heero. Heero didn't realize how tired she was until that moment. "You would like to come here and put me in bed."

"Relena, you're scaring me." Heero admitted. "Go to sleep."

"You win this time. You may have won the proverbial battle, but not the war." Relena winked at him, said her goodbyes, and turned off the video screen.

Heero sighed and headed for his room. He hated being the only pilot who had to sleep alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Simbi's "Goodnight Love" is the same way she said it in Secrets Kept, it's love at nighttime, not she nicknamed him love. Also, I don't know if anyone got the implications about why Renee couldn't sleep, the idea was she couldn't let herself sleep until she said she loved Duo. And the HeeroXRelena piece at the end is for Truish, though I feel it's crappy. It was added last minute because I forgot my master plan when I started this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think and all that jazz, and thank you for reading!


	8. Surprise

A/N: I started this yesterday, but I was too tired and it began storming - therefore I couldn't finish it at the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, Wufei does have a heart." Were the words that Wufei woke up to. Duo stood over him, since Wufei had slept on the floor of the living room with Macy, and of course, the braided boy was grinning.<p>

"Shut it, Maxwell." Wufei tried to untangle himself from Macy without waking her, but he was unsuccessful on both counts.

"Go watch your pornos, Duo." Macy muttered, though it didn't have its usual bite to it.

"What did you tell her that made her think I have porn?" Duo narrowed his eyes at Wufei, who was clutching Macy against him, almost possessively.

"What, she's not allowed to have her own opinions?" Wufei shot back, causing Macy to look at him in surprise. "Just because she's mine doesn't mean she can't think for herself."

"Duo, shut up and go away." Macy moved off her boyfriend's lap and stood. "Wufei, quit talking."

"What did I do?" Wufei blinked in surprise. Macy hadn't quite snarked at him, but it was close, and he hadn't expected that.

Duo gave them one last glance and then headed in the general direction of his room.

"Don't call me 'yours' like I'm something you own." Macy murmured, sitting back by Wufei on the floor. "I'm a human being. You know this."

"I didn't mean it like that." Wufei looped an arm around her gently. "You're not anyone's. You're like a wildcat that everyone tries to tame and they can't." Wufei smirked before continuing. "I can, somewhat, anyway."

"You attempt it." Macy smirked back. "As for now you have no credit of getting control over me."

Wufei sighed, then leaned in and gave her a kiss. For all the trouble, she was worth it.

* * *

><p>"Can you get up?" Trowa leaned down and grabbed Andie's hand, to help her up, as she lay in bed.<p>

"Don't you dare." Andie glared at him.

"You have to get up sometime" Trowa sighed, but he let go of her and closed the curtains.

"I don't feel well and I don't want to bring you down by hanging around you." Andie caught the look in Trowa's eyes and shook her head violently, her hair getting tangled. "No, no painkillers. I can't handle them anymore, and it hurts way too much to start puking when I've got this." She pointed at the bruise on her stomach.

"Andie..." Trowa sat back beside her. "I just hate to see you in pain."

"I love you." Andie smiled at him. "I've been nothing but a whiny bitch ever since I got here and you don't hate me for it."

"I love you too. I've been injured, I know how much it hurts." Trowa leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I just have a higher tolerance for pain than most people."

"Bitch." Andie laughed. "Flaunting your tolerance for pain like a flashy coat."

"Sorry." Trowa held her hands and was silent for a few moments.

"I'll get up in a little bit, I promise." Andie squeezed his hands lightly. "I hate that I can't be with you every second because of this, but it will get better. Soon I'll be hanging out with you _every_ second and you won't be able to stand me."

"That would never happen." He kissed Andie quickly and then stood. "Get some rest. But I want you to get up in about an hour." He slipped out and shut the door behind him.

"You're killing me!" Andie called and threw a pillow at the door. But she knew that Trowa knew, the more she wallowed the worse she'd feel.

Sometimes that boy was too smart for his own good.

* * *

><p>Quatre and Simbi had gone to the one place besides their room that there weren't people, and at the time that was the hangar.<p>

"So what happened to you last night?" Quatre asked, his tone softer than usual, as they sat in a corner.

"Bad things happen to me if I try to change myself too drastically, I believe." Simbi cuddled up to him and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept well after having passed out on the floor.

"Like?" Quatre was staring at her, waiting for information she didn't seem to want to give him.

"Once, when we were babes, _He _made a comment about how I talked differently than most girls." Simbi looked blankly around the hangar, waiting for Quatre to get the reference.

"Right." Quatre knew who she meant, when she said "he" and the reference wasn't clear, she was talking about Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother who Simbi had a crush on as a child. Sometimes, though he wouldn't admit it, Quatre felt as if he was competing with Milliardo for Simbi. She had so many memories of the older boy that sometimes Quatre felt he was losing.

"So I tried my best to change and become like everyday girls." Simbi leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder. "And then... everything went blank. Relena said that I was overstressed and went into a near catatonia. I didn't come out of it until _He _said there was no ill intent in his speech and he never meant to ever hurt me."

Stress. Quatre could definitely relate. "You don't need to change, Simbi. Not if it hurts you. I love you because of who you are, not because of how you speak or express yourself." Quatre leaned in, keeping his tone as calm as he possibly could. "You're a wonderful girl, with a great heart. Anyone worth knowing you wouldn't judge you simply because you talk so uniquely."

"You're so kind beyond belief and words." Simbi murmured, kissing his jaw.

"I could say the same about you." Quatre turned to look at her and they locked eyes.

"Thank you, but you're perfection." Simbi kissed him and then stood. "We should go back before they think something they shouldn't."

Quatre chuckled to himself as he followed her inside. He never wanted her to change, really, but he always wanted her to be happy. And no matter what happened, Simbi was still Simbi.

* * *

><p>"Y-you shouldn't pick on Wufei, Duo." Renee chastised, but her boyfriend just grinned at her in response. She was about to ask what Duo would do if Wufei picked on him, but then she realized that Duo had a quick response for anything any of the other pilots' snappy remarks. Time for a different approach, she figured. "Could you please try to get a-along with Wufei? Macy's my friend..."<p>

Duo's expression quickly changed to guilt. "Sorry." He hugged her tightly. "I don't mean to wreck your friendship with Macy, it's just... _fun_ to pick on Wufei."

"You're breeding hate inside your group." Renee sighed and she sounded confident about that. "Can you two try t-to get along? Please?"

"I make no promises, but I'll try." Duo kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't want to make you unhappy."

"Thank you." Renee shyly pecked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Duo leaned in, the tips of their noses brushing. "You can't tell anyone, ok? But it'll only be a secret for the next..." He glanced up at the clock on the wall. "20 minutes."

"Alright..." Renee stared into his eyes, waiting.

"Relena's coming to visit." Duo smiled at her. "But shh, Heero doesn't know."

Renee touched Duo's lips lightly with one finger. "I can keep a secret." She whispered.

"Good." Duo kissed her nose and let loose a full grin. "Then it's our secret."

Renee just nodded and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Wufei happened to answer the door when Relena arrived. "And you are?" He asked, eyebrow raised. He had just seen Renee, so this had to be her twin, Relena. "Heero's woman."<p>

At this point Macy ran over and hauled Wufei off, muttering something about a shock collar.

"Relena, what are you doing here?" Heero had been in the living room and he had made his way to the door.

"Duo invited me." Relena blinked and started to ask, "Heero, are you mad, because I-"

She didn't get to finish because Heero leaned in and kissed her, pulling her inside the house without breaking the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, the whole household was staring.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Relena's going to be around for a few chapters. We'll get to see some of the girls interacting that haven't yet, and probably some arguments between the boys. But we'll see. Anyway, drop me a line if you want to, I love hearing from my readers, and of course, thank you for reading.


	9. Dislike To Hate

A/N: I'm not very awake, but I want to update this since I finished Brothers and Boyfriends. As for when this story will end, I have no clue. When everyone gets their crap together, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"I don't like her." Macy muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's evil."<p>

"I'm not asking you to like her." Wufei sighed. "I'm asking you not to start a fight with Relena, simply because she's a very important pacifist." Wufei rubbed his temples and tried not to raise his voice. "Please, Macy, do this for me."

Macy shot him a sideways glance. "She was mean to Renee."

"Just don't argue or hurt her." Wufei turned Macy towards him forcibly and stared her down. "Ignore her, walk away, I don't care. Don't start a fight with her, alright?"

"I'll try not to." Macy relented, cuddling close to him. Then, just as quickly, she hopped up and headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way, that part of your Gundam you're trying to fix," She hooked her thumb over her shoulder at the Gundam part. "Isn't the part that's broken. See you later."

Wufei let himself fall face first into his pillows. It was going to be a really long visit for Relena, and for him.

* * *

><p>"It's a little better today." Andie murmured as she stretched.<p>

"Yeah." Trowa stood at the end of the bed, observing when her shirt pulled up far enough for him to see the bruise. Sure enough, the huge bruise had a yellow-green tinge to it, like it was healing.

"Trowa, stop pouting." Andie strode over to him and kissed him passionately, and then stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Trowa tried to calm her nerves with a smile, but she wasn't having it. "I was just thinking about when the lion attacked you." He sighed and slipped his hand around hers.

"Why are you so stuck on that?" Andie looked up at him, shaking her head. "I lived, didn't I? I'm fine, and I promise I won't do something so stupid again."

Trowa gave her a look.

"The acrobat bar was not stupid." Andie stepped closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Reckless and thoughtless, probably, but not stupid. I thought I knew what I was doing."

"You could've been killed." Trowa whispered. "I just think that-"

Andie's video cell phone rang and she grabbed it, sitting on the bed. "Hi, Catherine!" She waved into the screen, motioning for Trowa to come and sit with her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Catherine's gaze dropped to Andie's stomach. "Is it healing alright?"

"Yes." Andie pulled Trowa down and scooted close to him. "Trowa looked at it too and he agrees it's getting better."

"You two aren't having sex, are you?" Catherine narrowed her eyes at the two teenagers, her gaze going hard. "Trowa! Answer me."

"We're sleeping in the same bed, but we're not doing anything of a sexual nature." Trowa responded, his tone even.

"You have such little faith in us." Andie muttered, looking away. "You think we're just hormone crazed teenagers who want nothing more than to get-"

"I don't." Catherine interrupted. "I just know that living together, sometimes things get... out of hand."

"What does that mean?" Trowa asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Andie added, exactly what Trowa was thinking.

"I have to go." Catherine turned off her videophone.

"Well, that was interesting." Andie heaved a sigh. "She's hiding something."

"I know." Trowa shook his head, because even he didn't know about Catherine's past.

* * *

><p>"We should go check on Andie." Simbi murmured to her small group, which was limited to Quatre and Relena.<p>

"Who is Andie here with?" Relena asked, eyeing Quatre. So far Quatre had stayed out of the conversation, letting the girls talk, but Simbi had a deathgrip on his hand, so he wasn't going anywhere.

"Trowa." Simbi stood, pulling Quatre to his feet. "Andie was hurt in an ... a bad thing happened to her."

"What happened?" Relena stood and followed Simbi who was confidently dragging Quatre down the hall, though she kept slowing down and glancing back at him.

"She fell off an acrobat bar at the circus." Quatre interjected. "She's been in a lot of pain the last few days."

"She's an acrobat?" Relena's eyes widened in surprise, this house was full of unique people.

"Yes." Quatre stepped up beside Simbi when they came up to Andie and Trowa's room, but Relena stayed behind them, unsure if she was welcome.

Simbi knocked, and a soft voice called for them to come inside.

"Simbi!" Andie jumped up and hugged the girl tightly. Though they had only spent a few minutes together before, Andie found Simbi's speech interesting and Simbi liked Andie's upbeat attitude.

"I brought someone for you to meet, darling!" Simbi gestured to Relena, who tried to smile through her nervousness.

"Hello." Relena nodded, not sure what to do.

Andie nodded, but kept her distance. "You're Renee's twin."

"Yes." Relena couldn't help but flinch, she had always been Relena and Renee had always been the twin.

Quatre stayed back and watched the interaction. Girl's reactions were strange to him.

"Come in, sit down." Andie smiled at everyone, and when Quatre made a worried face, she made a "Get in here" motion.

Still, Quatre couldn't help but wonder if a friendship between these three would work...

* * *

><p>Renee wasn't sure, even with her friendship with Macy, how much more of this she could take.<p>

"Damn it all to hell!" Macy swore as she dropped a tool for the third time. She was working on Nataku since she had voiced that Wufei didn't know the problem. "Renee, shouldn't you be with Duo? You've been clingy all day. I love you like the little sister I always needed, but seriously. Go play with your boyfriend."

"A-alright." Secretly, Renee was relieved. She didn't like it when people yelled, and Macy yelling really bothered her. She made her way out of the hangar and found Duo with his ear pressed to the door of Heero and Relena's room.

"Shh." Duo murmured as Renee approached. "Be very quiet."

Renee felt uncomfortable with the idea of eavesdropping, so she dragged Duo away from the door. "Don't d-do that." She whispered. "If it was our room how would you feel if Heero was listening to us?"

"Horrified. He's not the type." Duo grinned and then shrugged. "We don't have to listen in if you don't want to."

"I r-ruin all your f-fun... maybe I should just leave when R-Relena leaves..." Renee muttered, looking away from Duo.

"No!" Duo hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to leave. I need to be kept in line, don't ever think about leaving." A pause as they stared at each other, her looking unsure and him looking pained. "I love you." Duo murmured when he didn't get a response.

"Love you more." Renee whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"You're so easily pleased..." Heero mumbled as he worked on his laptop with one hand, running his free hand through Relena's hair.<p>

"I missed you." Relena closed her eyes momentarily and stared at him. "I thought about you every time I had to sleep in that big bed all by myself."

Heero typed the last few lines into his laptop for it to hack the system by itself, and then closed it and set it aside.

"Did you miss me, Heero?" Relena asked, kissing his cheek. "Answer me."

"Of course." Heero chose not admit that he hated sleeping alone after having spent so much time with her before. That would make Relena think she had the advantage over him, which she did.

"I don't think many people like me here." Relena switched subjects fast enough to make Heero's head spin. "Simbi does, but even Renee is giving me odd looks. Andie didn't seem to like me, and I'm almost positive that girl with the light blonde hair and the blue eyes, the one that's with Wufei, hates me. But you like me, right Heero?" Relena flashed him a grin just to prove she wasn't wallowing in all the household hate.

Heero didn't say anything, and when Relena started to look frustrated, he leaned in and kissed her.

As far as Relena was concerned, that was the best answer he could've given.

* * *

><p>AN: I still think I'm terrible at HeeroXRelena. I hope this improves your day, Truish! Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a review, and thank you so much for reading!


	10. Tension

A/N: I'm trying to update everything everyday, and it may just drive me insane. Think running around the yard screaming about purple plot bunnies, there, you've got the picture. And I'm sorry, Catherine fans, don't throw things at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Show me." Wufei narrowed his eyes at the wiring system, where Macy had removed a large section of metal to look inside. Macy had discovered the flaw with Nataku's wiring, which could've caused an explosion at any time, in all her extra time she was spending in the hangar. Typically, Relena didn't come in the hangar, and so Macy had taken up refuge there as many hours as she could. Wufei had to admit it was helpful.<p>

"The insulation is all burned off here, see?" Macy touched the wire lightly. "The whole wire needs to be replaced, the insulation is too weak."

"I'll order the part." Wufei nodded. "Why don't you come inside and sleep for a while? You were out here all night." That had definitely been a bad night for Wufei, seeing as he was used to Macy being all over him; it was what let him know it was time to sleep.

"I don't want to risk seeing that bitch." Macy rubbed her eyes, Wufei could tell she was exhausted, and leaned against the metal wall.

"I will personally escort you and make sure you don't get in any fights." Wufei helped her step out of the hangar and onto the pathway. "You can't live out here just because you hate Relena."

"I don't just hate her. I despise the very being that she is." Macy followed Wufei out of the hangar and towards their room. "You're welcome for the maintenance on Nataku, you asshole."

"Thank you." Wufei said callously. He was still angry about having to be alone the whole night, though he did appreciate all the maintenance work she had done. Sometimes he wondered how the other pilots fared without tech savvy girlfriends.

"Don't be an ass." Macy said when she laid down on their bed, yanking him down next to her.

As she settled, using him as her pillow, Wufei couldn't help but smile. As annoyed as he was, he definitely enjoyed moments like these.

* * *

><p>"Stop calling Catherine, she's going to think you're stalking her." Trowa muttered as he sorted through his tools. He was heading for the hangar, since Macy had finally vacated it. Heavyarms hadn't had a good check-up in nearly a month, and Trowa was a little paranoid about something blowing up, something that wasn't meant to.<p>

"I want to know what she's hiding." Andie snapped, dialing the phone again. "It's not like her to keep something from us, and you know it's not usual for her."

Trowa couldn't argue with that. "I'll be in the hangar if you need me." He grabbed his tool kit and slipped out of the room.

"Andie, honestly, it's not something I want to talk about." Catherine glanced around the span of the video screen. "Where's Trowa?"

"He left to go do Gundam stuff." Andie crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, he's not interested but you can tell me, can't you? Don't you want me to learn from your mistakes like I would've if we were real sisters?"

"Fine." Catherine got up and shut the door to her room. "When I was fifteen, I took a break from the circus, and I lived with this guy..." She heaved a sigh. "He was my boyfriend, but we were kind of distant, except... sexually. He was my first and as of now, my only."

Andie could feel her face turning red. This was a side of Catherine she had never heard about before.

"And then, somewhere close to my 16th birthday... I missed my period." Catherine sighed again, running a hand through her curls. "I had to take a pregnancy test and I was terrified. He didn't know what to do either. The test was inconclusive, and I got my period a few days later, but that was the most terrifying time of my life. I don't want you to have to go through that, especially when it could turn out so much worse."

"Why weren't you using protection?" Andie asked, her voice barely audible.

"Well, it would've been hard for me, being a 15-year-old to get a hold of birth control pills." Catherine fiddled with the clip in her hair, though she had calmed considerably. "And the condom... it failed, let's put it that way. My point being that you and Trowa don't need to be having sex at this point in your lives. You love each other, isn't that enough?"

"Yes." Andie smiled faintly as she thought of how many nights she had spent cuddled up to Trowa, holding his hand or him holding her. "Yes, it is."

* * *

><p>"Where has Relena gone?" Simbi asked as she sat on the walkway in the hangar while Trowa and Quatre fixed their Gundams.<p>

"I don't know..." Quatre glanced nervously at Simbi, who had her legs dangling off the path.

"She's in her room with Heero." Trowa jumped in from inside Heavyarms' cockpit. "He's doing computer work and Relena's having a bad day."

"What's wrong with Relena the princess?" Simbi asked, blinking at Trowa. "Is she hurting?"

"She feels like everyone hates her. I don't think she's used to that reaction." Trowa rummaged around in his tool kit for a few minutes.

"She is kind of the world's darling, being a Peacecraft, and everyone here isn't as easily won over." Quatre reasoned as he fussed over a bolt. "Simbi, can you toss me a new bolt?" He asked, turning towards the walkway.

Simbi tossed a bolt at him, and Quatre snatched it out of the air. Trowa smiled at how in sync they were with each other.

"I don't hate her though, not ever, never." Simbi murmured, glancing between the two boys. "And Renee..."

"The twins aren't getting along, Simbi." Quatre sighed. "Renee's pretty much caught in the middle between Macy and Relena, and it's causing a lot of unneeded tension in this house."

"Agreed." Trowa jumped from his Gundam onto the path and headed for the house. "I don't understand why girls have to get so angry at each other."

"Honey, why is he in such a bad mood?" Simbi asked, watching Trowa walk away. "Everyone's so angry in our little abode lately. I don't understand why no one can never ever get along!"

"We try." Quatre turned to smile at her. "We're just all so different and it causes a lot of tension. That, and before Relena came everyone was just starting to make friends."

"But Relena is a good person!" Simbi's brows drew in and she lay back on the metal. "Why cannot they see that? I just don't not ever never understand..."

"It will all get worked out, trust me." Quatre gave her a smile as he headed back into Sandrock's cockpit. "Don't worry so much."

Despite her tension, Simbi couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>"Ehh, I need to go fix Deathscythe but I'm pretty sure someone is already in the hangar." Duo yawned. He was sprawled across the entire couch, Renee lying on top of him.<p>

"Keep talking." Renee whispered. Her stutter came close to disappearing the more she lowered her voice, and Duo thought her whisper was sexy.

But "Keep talking" was code for she was hearing voices and wanted him to keep talking to drown them out. Duo hated that he couldn't help her other than to do what she asked.

"What's going on with you and Relena?" Duo slipped an arm around her waist, enjoying how she twitched ever so slightly in surprise. "I thought you two were getting close and now it seems like you're on the outs again."

"Macy doesn't like her." Renee rubbed her eyes. "She says the Relena abused me for 15 years, and I shouldn't be so close to her, twin or not."

"And what do you think?" Duo stroked her hair with his free hand, trying to keep her calm.

"I don't know what I think." Renee murmured, smiling as she felt Duo start to braid her hair for her. Just the feeling of the gentle tugging when he braided her hair was soothing.

"You should have your own opinion." Duo kissed her quickly. "You don't want to be someone who just goes along with whatever they're told, do you?"

"I'm a Peacecraft." Renee muttered, as if that answered everything.

"Yeah, and I'm a Maxwell." Duo finished braiding her hair and slipped a tie onto it. "Your name doesn't define you, Ren. You define you."

Renee looked away, but pressed her ear to his chest, closing her eyes.

Duo knew from that, the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>"Stop sulking." Heero advised as he typed away at his laptop.<p>

"Heero, do the wise thing and be quiet." Relena whacked him gently in the side of the head with her pillow. "I don't understand how you have friends here and I don't. There's four other girls here, it seems like I should be able to make one friend."

"You have Simbi." Heero paused and glared at an error message that had popped up. "Simbi loves you like a sister."

"Yes, but she's not someone I just met." Relena set her head on Heero's shoulder, making sure he still had full range to type on his laptop. "I hate being the only one here who can't make friends."

"You're sulking again." Heero received another pillowed whack for his comment and he sighed. "Are you trying?"

"What, you want me to hit you harder?" Relena lay back down at the edge of the bed, blinking at him.

"Are you trying to make friends?" Heero exhaled loudly. "Are you really going for it?"

"Yes. As much as I normally do." Relena sat back up, and watched him type codes into his laptop.

"That's not going to cut it here." Heero finished his hacking; got the information he needed and closed his laptop. As he set it aside, he added, "All these girls are much more damaged than your average girl at your high school, Relena."

"And you're so smart about the mental workings of girls?" Relena raised a perfectly plucked brow at him.

"Then don't listen to me." Heero slipped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Fine, fine, I'm listening..." Relena sighed. "Say whatever you wanted to say."

"Just make sure they know they can trust you." Heero kissed her cheek, reveling in the closeness. "Like you did with me."

Relena nodded, though she wasn't sure if that would really work...

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so tired... I've been up since nine last night, but I want desperately to add to everything. As for the Catherine thing, everyone makes mistakes, ok? She's not perfect, exactly like anyone else. Anyway, drop me a line if you want to. I'll be up a while longer to answer reviews.


	11. Mecha Girls And More Tension

A/N: I want to start tying this up while Relena's still in the picture. My next OC series is starting over in the Ouran High School Host Club section if anyone's interested, I started with Nekozawa. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's been faithfully reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"So how do you know all that maintenance information?" Wufei asked the next day as he waited for Macy to get out of bed.<p>

"Do I have to talk about this?" Macy muttered, pulling the covers over her head. "I hate that you make me talk about my past."

"It's not going to just go away." Wufei pulled the covers off of her. "How can it be worse than what you've told me already?"

"Because it's part of it. Duh." Macy sat up beside him and sighed. "The first time I ran away from home I was about ten. There was a storage facility that used some low-grade mobile suits for moving stuff, and there was a woman there who treated me like her daughter. She taught me a lot about fixing mobile suits, and when I got dragged home, I would still sneak back and help them fix mobile suits." Macy leaned her head on Wufei's shoulder. "Gundams are definitely hardier, but they're actually easier to fix compared to low-grade mobile suits that were cheap and broke easily."

Wufei was silent, he had never heard of this part of Macy's past before. Sure, he had suspected something of that sort, but it was still surprising.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little odd to hear something after all this time." Macy mumbled, cuddling against him. "It just never came up. If you had asked sooner, I would've told you."

Wufei nodded, because he knew that was true. Macy may have rebuffed his advances in answering his questions, but she hadn't lied.

She didn't seem like she could lie, not easily anyway.

* * *

><p>"You haven't worn that in a while." Trowa noted from his Gundam.<p>

Andie stood on the walkway; wearing a dress Catherine had given her when she had announced she was going to stay with Trowa. It had originally _been_ Catherine's, but the older girl had convinced Andie to take it. It was a pastel blue, with spaghetti straps and a skirt that came close to knee length.

"I couldn't wear it." Andie smiled. "It touched my bruise too much before, but it's almost completely better." She grinned at Trowa, and Trowa couldn't help but smile. Andie hadn't seemed like herself after she had finished talking to Catherine, she seemed more laid back than usual.

"Hey, Andie!" Duo called from the hangar's floor. "I can see up your dress from here!"

Andie blushed, muttered something about perverts being everywhere, and stepped away from the railing of the walkway.

"Why are you looking?" Trowa shot a look down at Duo and Duo hurried out of the hangar, though he was laughing. "You look beautiful, Andie. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Andie smiled at him, her face glowing. "Thank you." She eyed how Trowa was working on the cockpit's door on Heavyarms and blinked. "What's wrong with it?"

"The door isn't latching correctly." Trowa told her, adjusting a screw in the latch, eyebrows delving in towards each other in frustration.

"Can I see?" Andie stepped back towards the edge of the walkway. "Maybe I can help."

Trowa doubted it, but then he remembered Andie's past. She had worked for OZ, so maybe she did have a point. He helped her step onto the Gundam, and she did a bit of tapping around, then took the screw completely out. She continued to take the screws out and eventually took an entire metal plate off.

"Well, this support beam is loose here, and it's blocking the screw. Also, it's been rubbing on this plate here," She pointed to place where the metal plate had been scraped slightly. "I'm not the best at mobile suit maintenance, but that should help you out. I'll keep out of your way now." Andie hopped back onto the walkway and sat down in the middle, making sure perverts couldn't manage to look up her dress again.

Trowa smiled at her and murmured a thank you. Sometimes, having a girlfriend who could've been your enemy was incredibly useful.

* * *

><p>"Honey, nobody has been getting along still ever..." Simbi murmured to Quatre as they sat together on the couch. "Are they ever going to learn to get along? I hate this hate fueled by hate."<p>

"Of course they will..." Quatre murmured, hugging her close. "We won't let anyone kill each other in this house, so everyone _will _learn to get along. Don't worry about it."

"But Relena's so lonely... she only speaks words to Heero, not even me!" Simbi cuddled up to her boyfriend, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I hate... that I can't fix this... ever... it wasn't ever my mistake... but I want to put the pieces together."

"Don't take that responsibility." Quatre smoothed her hair lovingly. "You don't need any more stress."

"I'm never not stressed, Honey." Simbi teased, lying against him. "Love you always, Honey." She murmured, cuddling closer to him.

"Love you too." Quatre leaned in and kissed her gently before adding, "always."

* * *

><p>Renee darted into her and Duo's room and slammed the door behind her, tackling Duo, who was dozing on the bed.<p>

"Huh?" Duo blinked, in a panic in 2 seconds flat. "What's wrong? Ren? Renee!"

Renee looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She couldn't even make the low whine that she did when she was trying to talk and couldn't. She was completely silent, no words, no sobs, no nothing.

Down the hall, Duo heard a door slam, but he was preoccupied. He hugged Renee tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. She had been so confident lately, and now it had all gone to hell.

"Renee..." Duo swore he could feel his heart breaking as he stared at her. Tears dripped off her face onto his shirt, and she wouldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"_My fault."_ She mouthed, and then buried her face back in his shirt.

"Whatever it was... it wasn't your fault." Duo clutched her against him tightly. He had no clue what to say, mostly because he didn't know what was going on, but somewhat because he had never seen Renee quite like this. Most times, she had been able to say something, even if it was only one word. "It'll be ok..." Duo mumbled over and over, and when she began to calm down, he changed it to, "I'll make it ok..."

* * *

><p>When Heero returned to his room, he found Relena curled in a ball, crying.<p>

"What happened?" The death in his eyes was not directed at her, but at whoever had caused this. "Who hurt you?"

"I'm the worst person I've ever met!" Relena sobbed, trying valiantly to wipe away her tears. "I told..." She swallowed a sob down and wiped her tears again. "I told Renee that it was her fault that no one liked me here. I hate myself. Why do you even love me when I'm such a horrible person?"

"You're not." Heero sat beside her and hugged her close to him. "You're just not used to people not loving you instantly. Now go apologize."

"I can't apologize, she's with Duo." Relena took a deep breath to try to control her tears. "He'll probably tear me apart if I try to apologize."

"He'll know you're sincere if you apologize in front of him." Heero reasoned. "So do it." He wiped the last of her tears away and waited.

Relena stood and made her way to Duo and Renee's room, dragging her feet all the way.

"Renee..." She knocked lightly, but the room was completely silent. She opened the door and blinked at the scene. Duo was lying there, holding Renee, who was unmoving except for breath. The shoulder of Duo's shirt was soaked, and Renee's hands were fisted around handfuls of the black material.

But the scariest thing, the worst thing Relena could've possibly seen, was that Duo was lying there, crying. He wasn't ashamed; he turned his head and acknowledged her.

"You need something, Relena?" He asked, his voice much softer than usual. "Or did you cause this?"

Renee's hands clenched at Duo's shirt harder. She wanted to speak, to say anything to let this pain out. But she couldn't. It just wasn't working.

Relena took a deep breath and said, "I'm very sorry, Renee. It's not your fault." With that she slipped out, shutting the door behind her.

"How did it go?" Heero asked softly as Relena hugged him tightly. "Relena?"

"Don't talk, just hug." Relena mumbled, her tone breakable.

For once, Heero found it hard to comply with her rules.

* * *

><p>AN: Everything will be tied up in the end, and there will (I'm almost sure) be an epilogue. I don't know how many chapters are left, so please don't ask, my number will be off. Anyway, leave me a comment if you will, and I'll try to make sure I respond in a timely fashion. Thank you for reading!


	12. Resolutions

A/N: I'm trying desperately to get an add on this and my QuatreXDorothy before it storms. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>Mornings harbored the most drama.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill her." Macy growled, heading for the door when Wufei grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back.<p>

"You're not going to kill Princess Peacecraft." Wufei tugged her back into the room and pinned her to the opposite wall. "Relena apologized to Renee, you have no right to kill her. Besides, it wouldn't be honorable to kill her while she's asleep."

"I don't give a damn if it's honorable, that bitch needs to die!" Macy struggled against Wufei's grip on her wrists, something she hadn't done in a long while.

"You're not going to kill her." Wufei repeated as he tried to think of an excuse. "Regardless if Renee and Relena are fighting, it's going to hurt Renee if you kill her identical twin."

Macy stopped thrashing and glared at her boyfriend. "I hate your reasoning." She leaned against the wall completely until she slid down to sit on the floor.

Wufei sat in front of her, holding her hands. "I love you." He murmured, knitting his fingers through hers.

"I..." Macy began softly, and for a second Wufei was sure she wasn't going to say it back. Again. "I love you too."

Wufei leaned around her knees and kissed her gently, sweetly. This was their moment when they both know there was no maybe. They were going to make it.

* * *

><p>"Did you get Heavyarms fixed?" Andie asked as she and Trowa sat together in the otherwise empty living room. "Or did you want me to see if I could help out some more?"<p>

"I just needed to order some new parts. When they come I'll be all set." Trowa leaned in and pulled her closer.

Andie didn't flinch when his hand grazed her stomach, in fact she didn't even seem to notice. "That's good. I wouldn't want you being Gundamless."

"Are you still planning to go back to the circus?" Trowa's tone was soft and worried. Andie understood that he hated the idea of her getting hurt again, by beast or object, but she had to be reasonable.

"It depends on what happens with the war, really." Andie looked up at him, being careful to keep her tone even. "If you have to go back and battle again, then yes, I'll probably be going back to the circus. But if we stay in an environment like this, where I always have something to come back to, then I can just keep contact with Catherine over the phone, and visit her every once in a while." She smiled up at Trowa, her eyes bright. "Don't worry so much, ok? I promise I won't get hurt again. I'll do my best not to anyway."

Trowa nodded, letting himself smile a little as well. He understood that logic, and how she knew what was best for each situation.

He hugged her tightly, and as he held her the shock in Andie's eyes turned to love.

"Just whatever you do, be safe." Trowa whispered, squeezing her gently.

"I will." Andie wriggled until his grip loosened, and then kissed him. "I'm not as reckless as you think I am."

Trowa had to smile at that, though sometimes he thought she was more so.

* * *

><p>"Do you think everyone will learn to get along everyday, one day?" Simbi asked as she stood in front of Sandrock, which Quatre was doing maintenance on. "Or will they always fight and never love?"<p>

"Everything is getting better, even though it doesn't look like it." Quatre assured her. "The progress is just slow, that's all. It'll all get worked out in the end."

"I just... I want everyone to love without necessity of pain." Simbi looked down, biting her lip. "We're all on the same side, are we not? Why can't everyone get along?"

"Because all of our personalities are so different, we're bound to clash at some points." Quatre turned to her, jumping off the Gundam and landing on the walkway. "Simbi, I know you know all of this, why are you making me explain it to you? What's wrong?"

"I just..." Simbi swallowed hard as Quatre sat down in front of her. "I want to feel like there isn't so much hate where there should be love..."

Quatre hugged her tightly, holding her. "There isn't hate. There are misunderstandings, and some dislike, but there isn't hate." He stroked her hair. "We all are on the same side, in one way or another, and it will all get worked out. Now what is it that's bothering you specifically?"

"Relena doesn't have a single friend here, she doesn't even like me anymore." Simbi flinched at the "normal" words. "She's alone except for her love, and I think she's sad always because of it."

"Oh, I'm sure that's going to be worked out soon." Quatre said, seeming just a little too sure of himself to Simbi.

"I hope so." Simbi murmured, cuddling close to him. "Because I hate this hate, as horrible as that sounds..."

Quatre smiled and nodded, because he understood that completely.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Renee, I know you can talk." Duo coaxed. "Come on, let me hear your beautiful voice."<p>

Duo was lying with her in bed, since Renee seemed depressed and rarely left their room. She still seemed unable to vocalize, and came close to crying when he tried to force her to. Things were not looking good.

"You can talk to me." Duo said for at least the fifteenth time. "Come on, say something!"

"I hate this!" Renee burst into tears. "I hate that I can't get along with my own twin! I hate myself! I hate that everyone hates her! I hate everything!"

Duo blinked at the sudden outburst. He also noted that it had been without a single stutter, something that was not average when Renee hadn't talked for a while.

"She's been trying to be nice to you, why don't you try to do something nice for her?" Duo asked after a few minutes. When he didn't get a response, he kissed her cheek. "And please don't hate yourself. I love you." He grinned at her and stood, walking out and leaving her to her own devices.

Renee left the room seconds later, trying to do the one thing that could save her friendship with her twin sister.

* * *

><p>Relena had made it out to the kitchen without seeing anyone, and for that she was grateful. While she got along with Trowa, Quatre and especially Heero, the girls were a hopeless case, Duo didn't seem to like her, and Wufei... well, Relena didn't want to think about why they didn't get along.<p>

She pulled an apple from the fruit bowl and went to wash it in the sink when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She whirled, instantly on the edge, silently begging that it wasn't Macy.

Instead she came face to face with Andie, the girl who just hadn't seemed to like her. The dark haired girl smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Hey, Princess Relena. What's up?" Andie asked, still smiling. "Don't give me that look like I'm going to cut out your heart and boil it, alright? Honestly, you and Heero can be the strangest people."

"I thought you hated me." Relena blinked. "Why are you being nice?"

"I didn't like what I'd heard, but I didn't hate you." Andie shrugged as she got a glass of water. "I really shouldn't judge by gossip though."

"That's a good plan." Relena said, still dazed. Had Heero said something to everyone?

"So how long you sticking around Princess Peacecraft?" There wasn't any seriousness in Andie's tone and she was still smiling.

"A few more weeks." Relena replied.

"I think Heero really missed you when you were gone all that time." Andie winked at her. "Anyway, I'm going back to my room. See you later, Ree."

"Right." Relena turned back to the sink to finish washing her apple as the girl walked away. But as she sat at the counter, taking the first bite, she heard footsteps again.

"Relena!" Simbi's voice called. "Are you doing fine?"

"I've been ignoring you all this time, why are you talking to me?" Relena asked, looking at her best friend with wide eyes.

"You'll never lose me, ever." Simbi kissed her cheek. "We'll be best friends till the day we die."

"Thanks." Relena had the sudden feeling that she needed to pinch herself, this was way too surreal.

Simbi glanced around, spied Quatre and padded off towards him.

Relena sat there in silence for a few minutes, nibbling at her apple, and then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Relena was pretty sure if she were older, she would've had a heart attack. Macy stood beside her, arms crossed, eyes annoyed.

"Look," Macy began, her tone more pissed off than Relena had ever heard, "I'm not all that into getting along with you, but if Renee wants it I guess I have to. Truce?"

Relena blinked, something was at hand here. "Truce." She said.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Macy said, "It's done, but I'm not shaking your hand." And disappeared down the hall.

Last, Renee appeared, head held high for once. Relena smiled at the sight of it, she had never seen her sister like this.

"Renee." Relena smiled, she knew what was going on now. "You did this."

"Yes." Renee gave her sister a small smile. "You were upset about not having friends here, so I asked them to at least try to get along with you. Duo is going to try too, but I don't think I can reign Wufei in on this..."

Relena dropped her apple on the counter and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, I was so mean to you. I never meant to be so cruel, it just... happened."

"You've got friends now, so truce?" Renee held her hand out to shake.

"Truce." Relena shook her hand.

A little ways away, Heero and Duo were watching, and even Heero was smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: That is the end. There will be an epilogue, but after that, I don't know because the epilogue is kind of... futuristic. You'll see. Anyway, what did you think? Thank you for reading!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: This is the epilogue. After this, I'm going to start two new OC stories in the pre epilogue world, but this will be it for here. Anyone who's interested in seeing Noin and Zechs with an OC each, keep an eye out. Now, on with the epilogue, but first a quick note. This has fewer sections than a normal chapter, because they're combined. Ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this. I do own Macy Nady, Andie Tru, Simbi Bettos and Renee Darlian/Peacecraft so please ask if you want to use any of them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Vince Syaoran Chang, where do you think you're going?" Macy grabbed her eldest child, who had just turned 16, by his arm. "Your father told you to stay in the house while he figured out a punishment for painting your room without permission."<p>

"I-" Vince was about to attempt to talk his way out of having to deal with Wufei, his father, when the doorbell rang. "I've got it!"

"No you don't." Macy strode in front of her son, and despite Macy being a good foot shorter than her son, Vince still knew who was boss. "Oh, you've got a date with the Maxwell girl." She smiled, peering out the peephole. "Props to you. I'll go get your baby pictures." She stepped away from the door and slipped down the hall.

"Hurry, we have to run." Vince whispered to his girlfriend, Rochelle Maxwell through the cracked door. "She's going to torture us."

"Your Mom isn't that bad." Rochelle laughed and slipped inside. "Honestly, Vinnie, you act like she's the devil. But she's obviously not, or that would make you the devil's child. Which you're so not."

"Oh, you let Rochelle in." Macy smirked at her son. Rochelle's innocent smile turned into a carbon copy of Macy's smirk.

"You plotted this." Vince said, in awe, glancing between the two women.

"She's my best friend's daughter, I can't have a little fun just because I'm your Mother?" Macy laughed. "Think again, kiddo. Your father let me come up with your punishment and this is it. Come on Rochelle, I've got his baby books."

Vince blinked, wide-eyed, and then sighed. "It could've been worse." He told himself as he retreated to his room.

Down the hall, his younger sister, Lauren was laughing to herself, her father standing behind her, smiling.

* * *

><p>"You want us to watch the kids for a while?" Renee confirmed. It was date night in the Yuy household, and Duo had obviously agreed a long time ago to take the kids.<p>

The three boys, Runako, Christopher and Nikka, were racing around playing a game of tag, while Renee held their three-year-old sister, Payton, tightly.

"It's just a few hours." Relena assured her. "I promise we won't leave them with you too long-" Relena paused as Payton reached out and grabbed her earring. "Sweetie, Mommy is just going out for a bit, Auntie Renee is going to be with you for a while."

Payton nodded and gave her mother a kiss on the chin. "Bye Mommy."

Renee laughed, settled Payton on one hip and wiped Relena's slightly smeared makeup off of Relena's chin. "You wouldn't want to go back to Heero with lipstick on your chin." She teased gently. "God knows what he would think you were doing in here."

Relena couldn't resist laughing a bit. "Alright, boys, Mommy's leaving. Anybody who wants a hug or a kiss needs to come say goodbye to me."

The three boys lined up to say goodbye to Relena, and Duo slipped into the room, taking Payton from Renee. "We can handle it." He assured his wife as she gave him an uncertain look. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Would I be married to you if I didn't trust you?" Renee teased as Relena waved and shut the door behind her.

"No." Duo laughed. "Probably not."

Renee smiled as all three boys acknowledged Duo by hugging his legs and screaming "Uncle Duo!" as loudly as they could manage.

Duo and Renee exchanged a look. Yes, they could handle this.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it odd how all our kids get along so well?" Andie noted as she, Trowa, Quatre, Simbi, and their combined six kids sat together in the Winner mansion.<p>

"Tanissa and Spencer especially." Trowa murmured, pointing to the two 14 year olds who had taken up refuge in a corner, holding hands and talking.

"Quentin seems to be a bit of a loner." Quatre sighed, sipping his tea. "I don't know what to do for him."

"Let him be." Simbi murmured, kissing her husband's cheek. "He'll always be fine."

The parents sat in silence and surveyed the children they hadn't pointed out. Terra, Jessa, and Rafe Barton were all huddled together in a group, whispering conspiratorially.

"I love kids." Andie said suddenly, the queen of offhand comments, next to Simbi. "Watching them grow up is the best thing ever. I mean, pets you can train, but children you can only mold them so far."

"You have to let them live their own lives by law of natural development." Simbi nodded and the two girls smiled at each other. There was silence among the adults for a few more moments and then Simbi whispered. "All is as it should be and was always headed for, huh?"

The other three looked at her, smiled, and nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: This wasn't the epic epilogue I wanted to do, but I think it turned out ok. Anyway, anyone who wants to see an OCXNoin or a ZechsXOC, keep an eye out. Noin's going first, and anyone who is excited about seeing those, please thank Truish, she inspired them! In other news, please leave a review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
